Popular TV Shows: Sonic Style
by HolliBlue
Summary: Popular reality TV shows casting Sonic and his friends! FIRST CHAPTER IS UP! Shadow in "The Bachelor" Part 1 R


_**Popular TV Shows: Sonic Styles**_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the Sonic characters except my own characters. All Sonic characters are strictly owned by Sega

**Author Note: **Okay so as you can see, The Bachelor won. To all those who don't know what this TV show is about, it's basically one Male, surrounded by a chosen number of females who are competing to win his heart. At the end of every episode, a girl is eliminated, and they can also be eliminated on dates which are called Elimination Dates.

Enjoy. :)

**The Bachelor: Station Square Part 1: Meet the Girls**

_**In Sonic's Apartment…**_

Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles all lazily crammed into Sonic's tiny and messy living room on a Saturday morning.

"I can't believe the girls are making us watch all of the last season of The Bachelor…" Sonic complained, slouching into his seat and staring blankly at the TV.

"That is one lucky guy," Knuckles stated, rolling his eyes at the bachelor on TV handing out the last rose to his final preferred girl. "I could go on that show."

Sonic smirked, "Yeah right, Knuckles. You're too gullible to be surrounded by so much estrogen," He stated.

"Go figure!" Knuckles exclaimed, getting defensive. Tails jumped out of his daze.

"Remember your last girlfriend?" Sonic reminded.

_**FLASHBACK- Angel Island**_

"Knuckles, baby, if you let me help you guard the master emerald, I'll have vigorous hot, sex with you," A red Vixen said flatly, and batting her Maybelline covered eyes. She swiftly moved towards him, curly blonde hair blowing in the wind. Knuckles backed up slightly into an Emerald pillar until she caught up with him, making little circles on his chest with her finger.

"Uhh…geez Candy, just like that?" He asked, confused.

"Of course, I do love you after all, but only if you let me watch the emerald with you," She repeated, emphasizing the statement more. The strap on her skimpy pink spaghetti strapped shirt slid down her shoulder.

Knuckles glanced around, "Well, yeah sure why not? I didn't realize you were so _ridiculously_ easy, but… Can we do it now?" He asked, eagerly.

Candy nonchalantly rolled her eyes, slightly insulted, "No. I'm not in the mood now; later," She stated, brushing her bushy fox tail up against Knuckles' face and jumping onto the massive master emerald. She curled up on top of it, and cut her eyes at Knuckles. He attempted to climb onto the emerald and lay with her, but she rudely pushed him off, "No you can sleep down there, there's no room up here."

"Um… alright babe, if you say so?" He sighed, leaning against the emerald and sliding down into a sleeping position.

*** A few hours later ***

Knuckles, waking up, begins to pester Candy, "So how about now?" He asked.

"It's late and I'm tired," She lied, faking a yawn and curled back up into a bundle of fur. She peaked up at him through her tail.

"We just had a 4 hour nap," Knuckles said, lowering his eyelids in annoyance. She shot him a look that basically said 'back off'. Knuckles sighed and drifted back to sleep.

*** Next Morning ***

"What the-?!" Knuckles exclaimed at the empty space where the nonexistent master emerald was supposed to lay. There was no sign of the emerald…and no sign of Candy. Naturally, Angel Island plunged into the ocean…like always.

_**B ACK TO PRESENT TIME**_

__"I've heard this story about like, 5 times from Sonic…" Tails shrugged.

"She was hot okay?" Knuckles said, sheepishly.

"No, you're just desperate," Shadow stated, crossing his arms.

"It gets lonely on Angel Island…" Knuckles said, glancing down sadly.

"Wait, who's guarding the emerald now?" Tails asked.

"In case you weren't listening, it's not THERE anymore," Knuckles reminded.

Sonic smirked, "Shouldn't you be out looking for it?"

Knuckles rolled his eyes, "It always gets lost. The only time I look for the master emerald is when I'm out saving the world with you guys and finding the freakin' chaos emeralds that you idiots have lost a million times over. So don't even say anything about me losing _my_ emerald."

Sonic argued, "We haven't _lost _the chaos emeralds!"

"I beg to differ. In every world-threatening case we've had to fix, we always have to find the 7 chaos emeralds…except this one," Shadow explained, flashing his green chaos emerald.

Sonic shrugged and glanced back at the TV, looking at The Bachelor DVD menu screen, "Shadow you should go on The Bachelor!"

Shadow raised one eyebrow, "I don't have time for pointless and scripted shows."

"It's not scripted, it's a reality show…just throwing that out there," Tails added, after saying very few words throughout the chapter.

"Yeah! We'll make our own The Bachelor show, here in town!" Sonic exclaimed, glancing at the others. Tails and Knuckles smirked and nodded in agreement while Shadow shot his ears back and slouched.

_**Downtown Station Square…**_

"Alright ladies, look your best for Station Square's finest Bachelor!" Silver smirked sarcastically on stage, speaking into the microphone and addressing the group of 10 girls waiting anxiously to see.

"Man I really hope the Bachelor isn't Sonic," Amy said, joining Rouge and Blaze's conversation.

"I'd think you of all people would _want_ it to be Sonic," Rouge stated, raising one eyebrow.

"I really need to get over him. He's just not- eh?" Amy tilted her head to the side, peering passed Rouge and Blaze. They all wheeled around to see Cream stroll by with her mother, Vanilla.

"Cream you're entering? Aren't you a little young…?" Blaze asked.

"I'm not entering! My mommy is!" Cream said, pointing to Vanilla who waved, bubbly.

Rouge, Amy and Blaze all stared in awe, and then exchanged glances. "I figure it's time I should give Cream a father figure in her life, seeing as I'm not sure who her father actually is," Vanilla stated. They all shrugged it off.

"Alright it's time for the bachelor to meet his eligible females! Come on out," Silver exclaimed, in a phony announcers voice. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails all got up on stage to join Silver, clapping manically and laughing hysterically. Shadow emerged from the curtains, looking embarrassed with a cute little bow tie wrapped around his neck. He waved, reluctantly.

There was loud cheering from the group of girls, who seemed pleased to see he was the Bachelor. They all lined up, waiting for Shadow's word.

"Okay let's get this over with. Um…first chick…" He said, not knowing what to do. Rouge walked up to greet him.

"Yeah I'm kind of your best friend so you already know who I am," She said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I know…next," He called out, Rouge stepping aside.

"Oh man Shadow, I'm so glad you're not Sonic! I so need this opportunity to get over him!" Amy exclaimed, hugging Shadow.

"So I'm basically a rebound guy…sort of?" He said, sighing.

"Well no…well actually sort of! He he!" Amy said, stepping aside of the next girl.

"Hey, we saved the world together at some point remember?" Blaze said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah with the whole Mephiles thing and Iblis and all that crap," Shadow shrugged. Blaze stepped aside. Shadow's eyes widened as Vanilla came up to greet him.

"Hello sweetie!" Vanilla said, with a small curtsey.

"Uhh…hello Ms…" Shadow staggered, with lack of knowing her last name.

"Just call me Vanilla!" She said, stepping aside.

Shadow glanced towards Silver to whisper, "She's old enough to call me sweetie… Silver what the hell."

"Hey, I was just told by Sonic to round up 10 girls. Besides, you don't have an age, I think you can pull it off with any of these chicks," Silver mocked. Shadow sighed, looking at the next girl.

"I'm Sonia," The pink hedgehog smiled, "That would be my brother over there!" She said, pointing to Sonic. Sonic glanced over at the sound of her voice.

"Oh HELL no! Shadow is NOT going to be making any moves on _my_ sister!" Sonic exclaimed, jaw dropping. Shadow stepped back a little as Sonic marched over.

"Oh please, bro," Sonia rolled her eyes, stepping aside. Sonic folded his arms in disagreement, and got even angrier at who stepped forward next.

"Call me Sally Acorn," The chipmunk said, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Sally!? You came all the way from Mobius for this?" Sonic asked, looking utterly confused. "Silver you SUCK at getting contestants."

"You shouldn't have asked me then," Silver said, getting defensive. Silver and Sonic were rudely shoved out of the way by the next girl.

"Candy the Fox," the girl stated, lowering her eyelids seductively. Shadow pondered for a second, and then glanced over at Knuckles, who was fuming.

"Candy?! What are _you_ doing here?" He asked, marching up to her, "And where is my emerald?!"

"Oh right… I pawned it off to the shop downtown," Candy shrugged. Sonic and Tails snickered uncontrollably. Knuckles eyes widened, and quickly sped off down the street towards downtown.

"Next contestant…" Shadow called, getting annoyed. A red hedgehog with long, fiery ginger hair and baby bangs wearing a blue halter dress, waltzed up to Shadow. She batted her eyes, covered in pink eye shadow and extreme amounts of mascara, at him. "And you are?" He asked, awkwardly taking a step back.

"I'm a fan girl!" She exclaimed, grinning.

"Oh, okay. Your name?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Bella…Bella the hedgehog," She announced proudly.

"Sweet, next," Shadow said, unamused.

A blonde hedgehog with shoulder length hair and a blue dress walked up to him.

"You are?" Shadow asked.

"A Fan girl!" She stated, smiling.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Naaameee?" He dragged.

"Maria."

Shadow's ear twitched, "What?"

"Maria?" She repeated.

"….next," He said, scratching his head.

A brown rabbit with a pink bob hairstyle wearing a red tank top, blue jeans and excessive amounts of makeup walked up to Shadow, "I'm a-"

"Fan girl, I know. Name?" He cut her off.

"No, actually I was going to say, I'm a transsexual," She said casually. Shadow fell off guard.

"What?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.

"I'm a transsexual," She repeated, raising one eyebrow. Shadow turned to Silver, who shrugged innocently. "Now I know what you're thinking. But to be honest, I can file a lawsuit against you if you don't accept me in this show. In cycle 11 of America's Next Top Model, they had a transsexual, so I think I deserve a chance too." She ranted.

"But thing is this isn't America's Next Top Model and... I'm a guy…and… I don't like…well…" Shadow hesitated.

"What? The dick?" She demanded, defensively.

"Yeah actually," Shadow folded his arms.

"Just imagine I have a vagina," She hissed back at him.

"What the hell is your name?" Shadow insisted, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Jordan," She answered, stalking off.

"Alright now that Shadow's met all of the contestants, you can all check into your rooms at the hotel. Dates start tomorrow," Silver stated into the microphone. All the contestants departed.

"I can't take this…" Shadow said, scratching his head and curling up on the ground.

"Man Shadow you don't have to be so emo about it," Sonic shrugged, sipping a bottle of Pepsi. Shadow looked up at him, looking possessed. Sonic stepped backward, ears flung low.

"Why is it that every time I make some sort of negative remark, the entire population of the world thinks I'm emo?!" He exclaimed, "Why huh? Because of my little phase I had when I was trying to find out my past? If you went through the kind of SHIT I've been through, you'd be pretty fricken depressed too! DAMNIT!"

"Calm down Shadow, geez," Tails said, walking towards him, "No need to get defensive about it."

"I AM calm!" Shadow yelled, pounding the ground. The girls all stopped walking into the hotel and looked back at him. "Umm…" He said, slowly standing up right.

"It's alright ladies, its okay," Sonic said, waving them away. They all shrugged and continued into the building.

Tails rolled his eyes, "No wonder you've never had a girlfriend…"

_To be continued…_

**HolliBlue- **kay so yeah that was a pretty long chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. Dates start in the next chapter :) R&R!

PS. I know that in The Bachelor, there is like, 25 girls to date the guy, but I think that'd make the chapters way too long so I rounded it down to 10. If you think of it, that's still a lot of eliminations.


End file.
